House of Night Vampire Diaries Crossover
by greekchic321
Summary: 1st story! hope you enjoy! please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kalona's POV

The strong power was drawing him nearer. Kalona knew that someone or something was pulling him into this place known as Mystic Falls, but not Darkness. Darkness would whisper his name like a snake hissing. It drew him, warping and twisting his mind until he arrived. The house in the middle of the forest looked abandoned, like no-one had been here in 100 years. He entered, feeling the alluring power as he came to a small room, lit only by candles. That was when he laid eyes on her, her petit size and electric red hair. 'Who are you?' he asked her. 'I'm Bonnie, sacred witch of Nyx. You have made a bad mistake crossing me'. She advanced towards him, her eyes locked, her hand a raging ball of spirit. For the 1st time in a long time, Kalona was frightened. He was cornered like a cat and didn't know what to do next, but suddenly, the witch fell to her knees and eventually blacked out.

Elena's POV

Elena was bored. Caroline was too busy with Tyler, Bonnie was God knows where, and the Salvatores were no where to be seen. So instead of staying at home and baby-sitting, she left Jeremy with $50 and went for a walk. She was walking in circles around the park when she saw him. Those blue eyes were to die for and that tousled blonde hair sat perfectly. He was a jock, his Broken Arrow varsity jacket taught her that much, but until she heard him talk, that's all she really knew. 'Zo, why are we here?' he asked. Zoey must have been the girl he had his arm around, the way she fit in perfectly just made Elena imagine herself there, fitting perfectly into him. 'I already told you Heath, we're setting up our new House of Night here. Away from Neferet and from all the drama in Tulsa.' His name made Elena's heart melt. She had seen him on Alaric's new students list. Heath Luck, that was his full name. When she 1st saw it, Elena thought that it was stupid, but now, seeing the face to match the name, it suited him perfectly. Elena knew now what she really wanted; she wanted Heath Luck all to herself. She didn't care who this Zoey girl was, she just knew that Zoey was going down. HARD.

Damon's POV

Damon didn't know what was going on, whether he was sick or just plain crazy. He was a man-slut, everyone knew that. But this was just unexpected. Don't worry, he thought to himself, it could be worse; you could have knocked a girl up. No, he didn't even want to think about that. All he knew at this very moment was that he was sitting here, waiting for a friend, who was 15 minutes late. Then he arrived, the thought of what had happened the night before made Damon's head spin. Damien Maslin took a seat opposite him and sighed. 'So, you ready?' Damien asked. 'Ready for what?' Damon replied. 'Oh sweetie, don't make this harder than it already is for you. You'll hate yourself for doing it.' Damon sighed. He swallowed hard and looked at Damien hard. 'Ok. I'm gay and I think that I'm in love with you Damien' Damien sighed with relief. 'Well, it would have been embarrassing if I had come all this way to say that I loved you and you told me you were a 100% straight man-slut. But people change. Come on, I want to introduce my new boyfriend to my BFF's'. For once, Damon felt at peace with himself, it didn't matter whether he was straight or gay. He was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bonnie's POV

Bonnie woke with a start. The spirit from her hand had long vanished and her memory was blank. She saw the huge creature cowering in the corner; the black wings cloaked him from her completely. That's when her monitor went off. The crying coming through was all too familiar. Annie was awake again and she was very hungry. 'What is that?' the creature asked her 'None of your business!' she snapped, and realising the harshness in her tone she said 'Sorry! Let's start over. I'm...' 'Bonnie, sacred witch of Nyx. You told me already, you tried to attack me with spirit. I am Kalona'. He said it all as if he was speaking to a 5 year old but Bonnie was freaking out, the fact that she had tried to kill someone disturbed her deeply. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kalona's sweet, deep voice. 'Shouldn't you tend to the child?' 'Oh yea! Thanks!'. She ran out to her car and picked Annie out of her car seat. She picked up the stone cold bottle and used her powers to heat it up. When she went back into Kalona, he looked at her inquisitively. 'Who owns this child?' he asked. Bonnie sighed and said 'I do. She's my daughter'.

Stefan's POV

It was really strange, Stefan thought. Him and Matt... shopping. It was just too weird. While Stefan had been daydreaming, he realised that he appeared to have lost Matt 'Ah damn!' he muttered out loud. 'Could you help me please? I can't find my friend' Stefan turned around to see who had said it and saw his vision of an angel. The soft blonde hair on her head suited her frame perfectly and those huge blue eyes made her already pale skin look even whiter. 'Um hello? Earth to hot guy? Anyone home?' she said, rather smugly. 'Sorry! I guess i could help you out if you help me. I've lost my friend as well. I'm Stefan', he said, quite embarrassed. 'Oh goody then! Let's do that! I'm Erin by the way.' She said, making Stefan see that her name suited her perfectly. They walked around the shop, talking and occasionally calling for their friends, when Matt came in front of them with a really hot girl. 'Well, looks like we both got lucky Twin.' the hot girl on Matt's arm said to Erin, flashing a huge cheesy grin. 'Wait, you're twins?' Matt and Stefan said at the same time. 'Of course not silly!' Erin said 'This is my BFF Shaunee' 'And this is my BFF Erin' , Shaunee said, giving Matt her million dollar smile. 'Hi' both the guys muttered, their cheeks flushing a deep red. After what seemed an eternity of laughing, Matt said' How 'bout we take you ladies to grab a bite?' They both giggled oks at them and the 4 of them walked off to the food court. For once, Stefan didn't think about what Elena would say, as his fingers laced into Erin's.

Neferet's POV

Kalona had betrayed her. Neferet was certain of that. That was the only reason she was leaving Tulsa, and coming to the run-down, pig-sty of a town, to kill Kalona. She only trusted Darkness, its sweet whisper like a moon song to her ears. She was lost in her thoughts when there was a knock on the car window. She rolled the window down and recognised the man immediately. ' Oh the original vampire! How unexpected!' Neferet opened the door and invited Klaus into her car. 'Neferet, I have located your old Consort.' he said, his voice deep and secluding. 'Really? Where is he?' Neferet demanded. 'He is with Nyx's sacred witch, Miss Bonnie Bennet''. Klaus hesitated at the last part of the sentence, but Neferet seemed to not notice. She kept driving, letting Klaus know by her steely glance that she wanted him to continue. 'They are at the house of 100 witches right now' 'Any weaknesses?' she demanded once more. 'One and one only.' He handed her a photo. 'Her name is Annie Shelia Bennet. She is 9 months old.' Neferet's lips curled up into a smile 'Perfect'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zoey's POV

Zoey and Heath walked the park for hours. It had been so perfect, until she had showed up. She was a typical American girl. Tall, well-tanned, blonde hair and bright blue eyes, that were mentally undressing Heath. 'Hi. Are you new? I'm Elena.' she said, directing the question directly at Heath, giving Zoey the ice cold shoulder. Heath replied gladly 'Yea, we are. I'm Heath and this is my girl Zoey' Zoey was über-pissed right now. 'Heath, honey, why don't you go get Stark for me?' ' Sure thing Zo. BRB!' After he left, Zoey squared right up to Elena. 'Ok bitch. I don't who you think you are but I want you and your nasty blue eyes to stay away from my Heath'. Zoey tried to put it nicely, but Elena retaliated immediately. 'Oh really? I think that I could get Heath away from you pretty easily. Besides, you could probably get any guy in this hell hole of a town. This Stark guy must be another boyfriend too. I think that you are just wasting you time trying to hold on to Heath...' Zoey had had enough. Elena would've gone on, but Zoey grabbed her in a headlock. This bitch is driving me nuts!, Zoey thought to herself as Elena tackled her to the ground. The 2 girls went on fighting for at least an hour until Heath pulled Zoey from the top of Elena. 'What the hell Zo? Heath looked really scared, he'd never seen Zoey like this before. 'I'll take care of this one' Stark murmured as he helped Elena to her feet and started leading her to the Mystic Grill. Zoey caught sight of Elena on her way past. She had a black eye and 2 busted lips. Zoey smirked, 'You deserve it bitch!' Elena looked back and gave her a foul look. 'Enough Zo. What happened?' Heath asked, looking very concerned. 'It's a long story.' Zoey said, spitting the blood from her nose out of her mouth. 'We have plenty of time' Heath said as he put he arm around her as she started to sob softly.

Stark's POV

Stark helped Elena into the Grill and sat her down at the bar. 'Can I get a large pitcher of cider please?' the bartender nodded as Stark turned back around to face Elena. There were lots of tears coming down her face, ruining her already ruined make-up. Don't just sit there, he thought to himself, talk to her! 'So... What happened?' As they talked, they completely drained the pitcher and were both very, very drunk. 'I really want to kiss you right now' Elena slurred. 'So what's stopping you?' Stark slurred back. So she did. She kissed him until he passed out.

The next day, Stark woke up with a pounding headache, and was surprised to see that he was lying on the floor of the Grill. As he sat up, all of last nights events came back to him. He had made out with Elena. 'Ah hell!' he muttered as he passed out again


End file.
